Normal Life?
by Ookami-chan96
Summary: Diva and Saya are normal wealthy sisters and are just going about life. OK suck at summary but yea read if you want first story -.-'


I snapped my eyes open and sat up letting the blanket slide off me. With a yawn and rubbing the sleepiness away. I glanced at a clock near by reading 5:41am. Great it's still too soon to get up oh well. I pulled myself off the bed throwing my arms up in the air with another yawn then walking to the window sill. Hmm it's still pretty dark out no way onee-chan will be up or anyone for that mater, excluding a few maids of course. I pushed open the shudders and hopped onto the window sill letting the fresh cool dawn air chill my skin. I guess I sat there for like 20 minutes or so till I heard a soft knock on the door later opening with a click.

"Lady Diva pardon my intrusion but you must get up now." a soft voice spoke.

"Yes, Lin I know don't worry ill get ready right now." I answered

"Ok, I'll be taking my leave and go wake Lady Saya then" Lin excused herself with a bow before I stopped her mid way as I flashed next to her in a streak of blue.

"No I'll Wake Her!" I yelled in excitement

"After You Get Ready First! Lady Diva I know you pretty well by now and I know that if we left you go after your sister then you will probably never get ready" an old wore female voice spoke.

"Hi Jen, fine I'll go" I groaned out while stomping to the bathroom. Why of all people to be up right now does it have to be the head maid Jenny which dear sister Saya picked out from when she was little, don't know why but even when Jen was small I still did what I was told but always got back at her at some point. Though doing a gag right now at her age may kill her, oh now that's a thought. Wait then Saya will be mad at me never mind. I frowned. Soon after I walked out to see a pink frilly dress waiting for me

"Damn winch must have laded this out. I'll rather go naked then to wear such a thing when will she stop these acts and pick out something blue or purple or both!" I growled throwing the dress to the floor and walking to my dresser. I pulled out a silly t-shirt with a teddy break dancing and some shorts. As soon as I got dressed I ran to the 2nd master bedroom then slamming the door open.

"Onee-chan time to get your lazy butt up!" I yelled at lump of covers with an arm sticking out of it. "Come on get up" I coxed as I walked closer but the only response I got was a grunt and the arm sliding back under the covers. "Don't make me pull the covers off of you or get ice" I threaten.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" she finally groaned out.

"Or what? What will you do to me I know you wont hurt me. Now come on get up" I said once I got to the edge of the bed. Once again silent's so I grabbed hold of the covers and yanked them off. Without my better judgment I let my guard down. Just as soon as the sheets slid off an arm shot out grabbed my wrist then flung me across the room. My eyes widen in surprise and with a yelp I hit the wall then slid down landing on the couch upside down.

"Hey what was that for!" I yelled

"Your not letting me sleep and yes I do love you that's why I didn't hurt you" she said as she flipped over getting comfortable again.

"No you did hurt me! You just flung me across the room!" I yelled in irritation.

"Correction I just threw you in the air you just happen to hit the wall like how you do on a regular bases so I truly never hurt you. Now stop your pointless yelling and let me sleep" she rebutted.

"Oh hells no. Its so on you old hag!" I yelled as I flipped to my feet and ran out the room heading outside. Once I made it to the back yard I looked around then spotted my weapon of choice. Grinning as big as the Cheshire cat I grab a fire hose turned the water on full blast making sure that I don't flip a switch on it releasing the pent up water to soon. Now is the time. I ran back in the house heading straight to Saya's room. With a triumphant laugh I ran back in the room.

"Diva what are you up to now? Cant you just let me sleep at least a little longer before you start trying to make a scene" she mumbled with her head face down in a pillow. I smirked at the oblivious signs that she still isn't going to get up.

"Say Hello Too My Little Friend!" I yelled flipping the switch letting all the pent up water just flow out. It had enough force to knock Saya off the bed then hitting the wall. I couldn't help but laugh and the sweet pay back from earlier I just had seen. Sadly though I forgot how much force a hose like that could have so I was sent flying too.

"Diva Really? See what you have done now we both have to run from the thing!" Saya yelled as we both dived behind a flipped table.

"This wouldn't be my fault if you would have gotten up when I said so" I wined

"Ha you admitted it that this is your fault so then that means your gonna have to clean this mess up. Um well after we find a way how to get out of it first" she laughed as we both hid from the crazy blue dragon like hole going mad.

"H-hey I never admitted any, w-wait what? No just shut up" I stuttered then blushed as she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Oh promise me that your cute stupidity will never change even if I were to leave this place ok" she said kissing my cheek making me blush even more.

"Eh? What do you mean 'if I were to leave' onee-chan?" I asked pulling away from her bear hug a bit. Before I was able to get an answer from her the hose hovered above soaking us both before flicking itself away again then shutting off.

"What is going on here!" a deep voice boomed before Saya and I got picked up from the scruff of our neck. Well from the clothing anyways. "Ok let me ask again. What is going on here?" I flinched then looked up at the man holding us.

"O-oh um hi H-haji how have you been" I asked trying to act as I did nothing and it was all Saya's fault.

"No 'oh hi haji' me Diva. Now you two explain to me why you ladies are dripping wet along with the rest of this room hum." Haji asked once again with irritation clear in his voice.

"Um well you see." Saya started as she fidgets with her finger. I never really understood why she does that when she gets nervous. "I um no Diva, no um well"

"Well what Saya?" Haji asked arching his brow. Even I started to get annoyed with my sister. Clearing my throat and taking a deep breath I had to shut her up one way or another.

"Saya didn't want to get up and I already got dressed all she wanted to do was sleep like a bear. Well what you see right now is was the aftermath of what I hade to do to get her up so you see this was not my fault." I stated in one breath then glanced at Saya who was dumb founded that I blamed it all on her. I did feel some what bad but oh well she brought it upon herself for not getting up when told the first time.

"Very well then." he huffed out. At first I thought he was going to put us down but sadly I was wrong again. He swung us apart only to swing our bodies closer again making our heads slam together. Then dropping us to the ground.

"Itai." Saya and I yelped in unison rubbing foreheads with a tear in our eyes. Did anyone ever taught that fool to go easy on girls.

"Ok now that, that's taken care of. Saya I want you to wash up come down to eat then prepare for another match out back. As for you Diva go get yourself dried up and come down to eat don't worry about the mess you already know the maid will clean it up." He ordered. "It's not the first time this happen. I'm just happy that fire wasn't involved this time. Boy I sure do feel bad for the maids who look after you two."

"Yes captain!" I yelled jumping up happily knowing that I didn't have to clean.

"Yea. Yea I know." Saya answered back still rubbing her forehead.

"What was that Saya?" Haji asked in a threatening voice.

"N-nothing. I just said that I will follow your orders. Nothing more." She stated jumping up saluting him as I pushed him out the door.

"Ok, ok no need for you to see onee-chan in the nude as she changes. In truth I don't think you will have the guts to stay." I tease. "You can barley stay conscience when you see her in just her bra and underwear poor boy." I continued as I finally shoved him out the door. I heard Saya snicker a bit not to sure why though. "Hey why are you laughing it is true he always turns red as a tomato then runs." She just began laughing like mad then nodded.

"Hey Diva you already know him and I are dating right? Like for 2 years already" she started to laugh again till I caught on.

"H-hey then that means you and Haji slept together already?" I asked letting my jaw drop.

"Close your mouth ok or else flies will get in" she joked as she gathered some clothes that were still dry then heading off to the shower. "I'll take my leave then" she stated then prancing away to a near by bathroom.

"Wait. What just happen? She and Haji already and huh? Hey where was I when this happen!" I finally yelled out as I struggle to wrap my head around what she just said. Out of frustration I stomped out the room then heading down stairs to the dining room with a sigh. All this yelling and conflict sure did work up an appetite.

*2 hours later*

"Onee-chan you sure did take long and, hey where did that come from!" I yelled pointing at the piece of pie she had in her hand.

"Oh you mean this? Jenny gave it to me out of good behavior." she said cheerfully with the fork still in her mouth.

"Now what would you be a good girl for huh gluten." I said with a sigh shaking my head in disappointment.

"I don't know why you don't ask her instead of me?" Shy replied taking another bite from then pie.

"I'd rather not." I groaned "Your room is a mess and so I'd prefer to stay out of her way right now. Hey don't you have a duel or something with Haji right now?" I asked.

"Chup yup. Oh yes I do." Was all she said as she swung he legs back and forth. I could feel a sweat drop form. Yup that's my onee-chan alright always reverting to when we were just toddlers.

"Ok then should you go call him to tell him you're done?" I asked some how a little afraid to even do so.

"No nup nop!" she squealed out then falling flat onto her back. All I could do was smile down at her as she pretended the fork was a war plane leaving a pie bomb in her mouth. "Imoto! Plane go bye bye in mouth rawr!" she squealed again.

"You do know something's your saying isn't even words right?" I asked trying to hold back laughing at her idiotic ways.

"Chup!" she yelled. "Haji needs to find me to play. You know if I just go like that then it wont be much fun right?" She said with a sigh putting the plate beside her.

"Um I don't know what to really say to that." I stated smiling down at her.

"Oh yea. Diva I got you a gift but I'm not to sure if I should give it to you." She stated as she snapped out of her 4 year old.

"Huh? What is it, can you tell me what it is first before saying I cant have it?" I pouted. "Or how about not telling me you got something so I wont feel bad." I wined as she just started to giggle away.

"The only reason I said that I might not give it to you is because i don't really know if you will like it or not." She said as she flipped to her feet then dusting her self off. "Oh well. I'm gonna go find Haji now for it has seemed he would rather play the mouse then the cat." she said turning to me stretching her hand out to help me up. "Want to come with?" she then asked.

"Yup. Hey you know I like watching you guys duel. Even more so when I get to fight to." I confessed reaching for her hand pulling me up. She smiled then went to a near by shed pulling out two daggers and a sword with thin purple ropes hanging from a dark blue sheath.

"Pick your poison sis. Guns, daggers, or swords?" she asked looking back at me. Some how this house has weapon sheds all over the place even in the calm of back porch, so weird but hey I'm not fighting it.

"Hum will guns are to load even with a silencer on them so I guess I'll go with a sword it quieter and more lethal for it causing more pain." I answered giggling like a little school girl picturing me slicing someone up with duel swords in hand.

"You 'guess' huh?" she questioned arching a brow. "Oh well. Yea that's why I like theses more then guns too. Anyways go head and pick one out ok. Who knows you may find on you really like." She answered suspiciously.

"Um ok." I said looking around in the shed. I spotted a sword with a purple handle with a crystal dragon charm hanging from it and the sheath had the same dragon but breathing blue flame painted on it. On the other side it had my name in cursive. My eyes widen then look back to see Saya with a grin.

"So you found the one you like then?" she asked. I just nodded then looking down at the sword in my hands. "I felt like getting you a sword don't really know why but well just a whim. So do you like it?" I hug her tight and let out a squeal of happiness.

"Arigato onee-sama I love it!" I yelled.

"Ok, ok now let's hunt down Haji and go kick his ass!" She yelled.

"Yea! I wanna test this out right now to!" I exclaimed

"What are you two exclaiming out now?" a familiar voice boomed behinds us making Saya and I jump. I glanced at Saya who was unsheathing her sword. The way she looks when she fights even if it's just training always send chills down my spine. At that moment our eyes locked then I knew what to do which was duck or have me head chopped off.

"Take that!" Saya yelled as the sheath slid off and the sword came fast towards behind us. I ducked just in time for the sharp blade sweep right over my head but I wasn't the only one who dodged. Haji backed away in just the nick of time too.

"Oh your not gonna get away that easily. Haji you maybe my sister's love but this is a duel!" I yelled with a smirk clear on my face. Using a move that Saya once taught me I flashed stepped right pasted Haji a bit then with a twirl I kicked him right in the center of his back sending him flying forward towards the awaiting Saya

"That's right so you ass is ours!" she yelled swinging her sword straight at him. He blocked her swing with one of his daggers, like always pops out of no where.

"Now's my chance." I muttered as I unsheathed my new sword. I darted towards the two as Haji was being distracted I took my chance and swung my sword up his back making his blood drizzle on Saya and I. "Hurray I drew fist blood!" I exclaimed in joy as Saya rolled her eyes. "What you jealous?" I asked trying to rub it in.

"Your still a naïve little girl Diva. Never let your guard down!" Haji yelled as I felt one of his daggers go in deep across my chest. I yelped from the pain and watched some of my blood drip to the floor. Thank goodness for our fast healing or else he and I would have been goners. Within the minute I healed back up ready for more not that I'll let that happen again.

*4 bloody hours later*

"That was fun, huh." I stated wiping some blood off my forehead then taking another home made cookie and a juice box.

"Yea. Never had to fight Haji like that." She noted as she nibbled on a sandwich then drinking a glass of wine.

"Hey I want some too!" I exclaimed Haji and Saya just smiled and pored me a glass. "Arigato!"

"Well I have to say that you two have really improved in fighting. Even more so with tag teaming me like that which I still have to say was unfair." Haji said with a sigh.

"Ha-ha Haji lost. Haji lost!" I teased.

"I only lost because I can only happen one of you at a time ok." He groaned.

"Awe come on love don't be like that. We only wanted to test you out plus Diva wanted to try out her new sword." She comforted as I just laughed.

"Oh dear Haji don't be so butt hurt ok" I joked.

"Will you two stop that. Any ways after lunch shall we all wash up then head to the game room?" he asked.

"Yup." Saya and I said in unison.


End file.
